


Royal Consort

by JarethTheGoblinKing123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Daddykink, Incest, KingofhellSam, Kink, M/M, Possible Mpreg, royal consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing123/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam says yes and becomes the King of Hell and Dean becomes his royal consort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this Fic, Comments of appraisal and criticism are lovely. I will try to upload every 2 weeks.

“Sammy? Sam? What the hell is going on?” Dean woke up to complete pitch black all around him. Something rose out of the chair across from the bed Dean laid sprawled across.

“Sammy? Is that you? Babe? Come on you’re scaring me.” The figure moved to Deans side and carefully crawled next to Deans warm welcoming body.

“Dean, my love.” _Its Sam thank god._

“Dude, where the hell are we?” Dean lifted himself into a sitting position only to be pulled back into Sams arms.

“Safe, that’s where we are.” Dean scoffed.

“When the hell are we ever safe Sammy?”

“I have made us safe, I said yes.” Deans stomach dropped about ten miles past his ass.

“Excuse me?” Deans eyes squinted in the dark at Sam. “What the fuck did you just say?”

“I said yes to Lucifer, under the circumstances that I become the king of hell. “

Dean jumped out the bed fumbling blindly in the dark to find a door only to slam his shin into something hard and metal.

“Dean please, it’s still me. _Look_ ” Sam snapped his fingers and the lights flickered on. The room came to light, this was one weird ass looking room. The bed was a high posture bed that looked like it had just came out of queen Marie Antoinettes bedroom and the whole room was elaborately decorated. Dean looked down at the coffee table that had caused some serious damage to his model award winning legs.

“You’re not fuckin’ Sammy.” Dean reached behind his back only to find his gun gone.

“Please Dean. It is really me I swear.” Sam raised his hands in some sort of surrender.

“Sam or whatever the fuck you are don’t effing move or I swear I will blow your head off.” ‘Sam’ threw him his best bitch face.

“You don’t even have your gun Dean.” Deans heart started to race. He needed to get out of there. Dean lunged for the door only to be stopped by some invisible force.

“Sam-my What wha-” Dean was being dragged back over to Sam without him willing his body too. Sam wrapped his arms around Deans frozen body.

“You may not believe me but I can show you.” Sam crushed his lips to Deans. Deans eyes flew open in surprise.

Sam and Dean hadn’t ever really discussed the nature of their relationship. They had fucked other girls and men while they were still ‘together’ but they never really straight out said what they were. They were just Dean and Sam with the unbreakable bond. They always thought that if it was said out loud it would break the special bond they created. If Dean or Sam ever had doubts if the person in front of them was their brother they would kiss. Other creatures of the supernatural would have never of guessed that would be their secret code word so it kind of stuck.

Here was this person claiming to be Sam using their secret code, so it had to be Sammy right?

“Sammy oh god, what have you done?” Sams eyes flashed with hurt.

“Think about it Dean. We can form a peace between Heaven and Hell if we are in charge and--” Dean blocked out the rest of Sams explanation, he had just said ‘we’. He had just mentioned the fact of him and Sam together.

Dean threaded his hands in Sam hair pulling him for a lip bruising kiss. Sam hummed into his mouth and lifted Dean up with surprising ease. Dean was surprised with Sams new found strength, I mean he wasn’t fat but he had a lot of bulk on him. Sam ran his tongue across Deans lip in a silent ask of permission. Dean opened his mouth to slide his tongue against Sams. The taste of his brother flooded his brain, apples, laundry detergent, and something new something unnamable. Their breath came in ragged and labored. Dean started to paw at Sams shirt.

“No Dean, this can wait. I want to show you the grounds that will be our new kingdom.” Dean pouted his lip but was quickly obedient after seeing how excited his kid brother was.

“Alright Sasquatch.” Sam leapt up pulling Dean by his hand out the door. The hall ways were made of stone and torches were held from metal cages _. I hope the whole place isn’t this dark. How the hell will I keep my tan?_

“Don’t worry I had a special courtyard built for you so you don’t have to go topside to be tan.”

“Did you just read my mind?”

“One of the special advantages the king of hell has.” Sam threw Dean his cocky half crooked smile.

“What else can you do Samantha, Make your tampons appear?”

“I can do this.” Sam snapped his fingers and before Dean knew it he was in a pool.

“What the fuck Sam!?” Sam doubled over laughing. Dean coughed up water as he hauled his soaked ass out of the water.

“Not fuckin’ funny bitch.”

“It so was Jerk.”

“So what is this place?” Dean took in his surroundings. The pool was massive with dark oak lawn chairs that looked like the cushions were memory foam. Dean practically skipped over to the chair before plopping down.

“Ohh god yes.. Fuckin’ memory foam.” Sam smiled at Dean.

“So you like it?” Sam looked up at Dean hopefully.

“Are freaking kidding me!? I love it. Alls I need is a big ole pie from that dinner that I like down in Missouri.” A huge apple pie appeared on Deans lap.

“Sammy you didn’t.” Dean took a huge whiff of the pie before looking up at Sam. “I freakin’ love you baby boy.”

“I know.” Sam walked over to Dean who had already scarfed down his first piece. The younger Winchester placed a kiss on the older Winchesters soft lips, they tasted like apples and Dean.

“I live to make you happy.” Deans eyes flashed with mischief.

“Oh do you Sammy boy?” Dean laid his pie to the side and pulled Sam onto his lap. Sam hummed into Deans mouth as their kiss heated up. Their tongues swirled as both were eager to taste the other. Dean kissed down Sams neck sucking on the skin till it turned a angry red.

“Fuck Dean” Dean laughed against Sams neck before he dived down towards Sams pants.

“Wait Dean not here.” Sam snapped his fingers and they were in the bedroom they were in previously.

“I thought you were going to give me a tour?” Sam laughed low and pushed Dean down on the bed and crawled on top of him.

“That can fucking wait now.” Dean laughed as Sam attacked him with kisses.

Maybe this won’t be so bad.


End file.
